In the Still of the Night
by Wonderland xo Writing
Summary: Peter discouraged Jasper from going to Philadelphia in 1950, causing the the future to shift. Seven years later, Jasper walks into a diner to get out of the rain. A vampire has been waiting for him all this time, but a last second decision shifts the future once again. She should have known that Fate doesn't like to be messed with. Two-shot.
1. PART I

**In the Still of the Night**

The future changes. There are millions of decisions that you can make that can change your future. Imagine standing in the middle of a forest and many, many paths surround you. You don't know where they lead, but there they are. They are all your possible futures. Decisions, decisions, decisions. You change your mind, then you change it again, and again. The paths shift again, until you make another decision. Nothing is set in stone, until you make that first step on the path you've chosen, and then it begins...

**November 20, 1957  
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania  
6:37 PM**

A tiny vampire sat at a booth in Melrose diner, located in South Philadelphia. It was pouring rain, just like the last time, and she knew that _he_ would be coming inside the diner to get out of the rain. This time, he wouldn't change his mind. She saw it all in a vision, their mating, becoming one of the Cullens, and living as vegetarian vampires for all of eternity, while he basically worshiped her. It hasn't changed since the last time. She knew he would be easy to manipulate, seeing how depressed he was in her visions. He would comply with her every demand, and give up being the savage, human drinker he is. She would be his world, and he would be her thrall. She couldn't stop bouncing in her seat at the thought.

She saw him about seven years before at the same diner, but a split second decision caused him from coming to Philadelphia and delayed their arrival to the Cullens. She saw it all spelled out for them, and then one day, it just changed. Sometimes she really hated her visions since they were subjective, and could change at an instant. A tiny, tiny decision can change your whole future. So, much to her chagrin, she wandered around the United States as a nomad. Finally, he would come into the diner.

She glanced her dark amber-colored eyes down to her wrist and lifted the pink sleeve of her coat to check the time. She had started on the animal diet, trying to get used to it.

_He's almost here..._

As she saw in her visions, she knew what he looked like. Tall, blonde, and gorgeous. His only faults were the hideous scars and ghastly accent, but she could make do with that. He would just have to work on getting rid of it. No problem.

She then felt a prickling in her mind and fell into a fuzzy vision, one that made her fists clench on the table.

A beautiful brunette girl and her Mate holding hands, and smiling lovingly at each other. Her brown eyes sparkle with love and happiness, while he brings his hand up to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. She fell into another one of them making passionate love, and then cuddling as they professed their unconditional and irrevocable love for one another.

Alice lets loose a low growl, not perceptible to the human ear. This brunette hussy is going to fly in on her Mate... well, that just won't do. She heard the bell on the door and glanced up, letting loose another low growl. There she was.

She couldn't deny that the girl was beautiful, even for a human... and that just pissed her off.

"Bella, baby, what are you doing here?" A blonde waitress asked as she carried a tray over to a table. The woman, Bella, glanced over to her co-worker with a smile. Alice had to bite back a hiss at the menace who would try to take her Jazzy - the nickname she already came up for him - from her.

"Barbara called me about ten minutes ago and said her little boy is sick. Had to take him to the doctor, so I'm filling in for her. She's gonna take one of my shifts next week." Bella explained as she took off her coat and scarf and revealed her blue uniform - a short-sleeved, blue dress that fell to an inch or two above her knee, with white buttons in the front, and a white-collar.

This was Bella's night off, and she was going to sit in her apartment and read a book, while listening to a couple of records. She was looking forward to staying home and just relaxing, since it was her first day off in a month. Her co-worker, and good friend, Barbara, called her and sounded concerned for her son, so Bella knew she needed to help her. She pulled on her uniform and headed to work, thanking her lucky stars that it's not so busy on Monday nights.

Alice had to stop the bile rising in her throat at the lack of fashion sense in her uniform. _Yuck! _The girl walked behind the counter and took a white apron and tied it around her slim waist, grabbing a pen and paper and went to work, while Alice checked her watch again, fidgeting in her seat.

* * *

Jasper Whitlock walked down the sidewalk of Snyder Avenue. He wore a long raincoat, a scarf, and gloves with a pair of slacks and button down shirt underneath, which are now wet from the rainy weather, not that it exactly matters to a vampire. The black fedora on his head kept his blonde curls dry, though he desperately wished he was back in Texas, wearing a Stetson. Eh, he has to play the part, since country attire in the big city would draw some attention. He already has to keep the red eyes hidden under his hat.

He glanced up and saw a red sign - a diner - and decided to walk, just until the rain calmed down... then he could get on to wherever it is that he's going. Life has been monotonous ever since he left his brother and sister, Peter and Charlotte. He's on a vision quest of a sort, his vision - happiness. They understood what the feeding on humans was doing to him, especially with his gift. He wanted to leave about seven years ago, but Peter talked him out of it, saying it wasn't the time to leave. He's learned over the years to just not question Peter anymore, because it doesn't get you anywhere, only a headache, and vampires can't even get headaches! Peter's gift is complex, and isn't subjective. His information is always correct. Then, Peter told him a month ago to follow his instinct, and that lead Jasper to Philadelphia. Peter did give him a cryptic message before he left...

"_You'll be back soon... with your heart's desire."_

Jasper walked into the diner, shaking some of the rain off of him and happy to have an opportunity to dry his clothes a little. He did a quick once over of the diner and saw that it was practically empty, only a woman sitting in a booth and a couple of men at a the counter, looking like they came from work. "I'll be with you in a moment, sir. You can just take a seat wherever you like. "

As he heard the sweetest voice he's ever heard in his existence, he glanced up to see an angel. Thankfully, with vampire sight, he only had to look at her for a couple of seconds to study her full appearance, and he savored them like a thirsty man drinking water.

She was considerably smaller than him, he would guess 5'3 or 5'4 with a slim build. Her chestnut colored hair was long pulled back by a headband. It tumbled down her back in soft curls and Jasper felt his hands twitch as they begged him to run them through it and feel the softness. Her skin was ivory and flawless, with a slight blush coloring her cheeks as she smiled at him, her teeth white and straight. Her eyes were a deep brown color, beautiful and doe-like, reminding Jasper of a deer. Her lips were the color of a rose and kissably plump, begging him to taste them. He had never seen something so gorgeous before.

_What a beauty..._

"Thank you, ma'am." he drawled, not able to hold back a smile as she blushes even deeper. His inner beast he has tried to work on silencing, is purring while watching the beautiful female as she walked to a table and placed their food on it with a smile. Jasper took a seat at the counter and lifted his hat up, glancing over to see her as she made her rounds. It was like he had tunnel vision and all he saw was her, everything was her. Her, her, her... and he didn't even know her name yet. You can bet that he was going to find out.

She walked over behind the counter, grabbing the coffee pot, and walked over to him. "Hi, I'm Bella. I'll be your waitress." she said with a gentle smile, Jasper repeating her name in his head like a prayer. Bella... Beautiful... hmm, it definitely fits. "Coffee?" she asked, holding up the coffee pot in her right hand. He inhaled and over the coffee and human food, he could smell strawberries, a treat from his human life that he enjoyed, and it was Bella's scent. His red eyes didn't even concern him at the moment, as he needed to look at her. Jasper usually kept my head down in public places, but he couldn't deny his eyes the beauty of Bella.

_**My Bella! Mine!**_

He glanced up to her, pleasantly surprised when she didn't even flinch at the sight of his red eyes, "Yes, please." Jasper drawled again, inwardly roaring in satisfaction as a blush stained her cheeks and her heartbeat stuttered. She grabbed a white mug and poured the coffee in it, before placing the pot back on the coffee maker.

"Would you like anything else, sir?"

Jasper put on a charming grin, looking at the innocent beauty in front of him, "No thank you, Darlin', but please, call me Jasper."

Bella grinned before she asked him, "Texas?"

Jasper looked taken back that she could pick up his accent of the area state that he's from. He was definitely pleasantly surprised, again. "Yes... how'd you know?" he asked, curiously, with an even bigger grin on his face.

"I was born in Alabama. It's easy for me to distinguish accent to state. Unfortunately, I lost mine a long time ago."

_A country girl... _Jasper raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his coffee. For some reason, coffee actually tastes appealing to vampires and they can drink it, without making them sick. Mostly, he was drinking it so he could have a reason to stay with Bella. "When did you move to the big city?"

Bella just smiled at him, knowing the cursed blush was staining her cheeks, "When I was twelve, so six years ago. My daddy wanted to come up here and look for better work, since work down south was pretty dead. He passed away a couple of years ago and my mama died a little after my seventeenth birthday."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Darlin'." Jasper said and Bella shrugged, a small smile on her lips.

"They're in a better place. What about you? What's a Texas boy doing in Philly?"

"I'm lookin' for somethin'... but I think I might've found it." Jasper drawled as a large smile spread on his lips. Bella couldn't help but match the smile, her heart skipped a couple of beats in her chest, as she was so drawn to this mysterious and beautiful man. She never really had time to think about romance, considering she had to work and support herself. She always wished for a happily ever after, however. Something that death can't touch and separate, like it did her mama and daddy. Bella always wanted to have a good ole' country boy, with good ole' country values. One that her daddy and mama would be proud of. Who would have known that a good ole' country boy would walk right into this diner...

Meanwhile, at a booth across the diner, a small vampire sat fuming as she watched the brunette woman easily captivate _her_ Mate. Well, he's actually not her Mate any longer, as another fuzzy vision plays out of the woman with red-eyes, living happily ever after with him, and two other red-eyed vampires. Alice wanted to walk over there and wring her neck for taking him away. _He's mine!_

Alice decided that she'd have to end the problem... the problem being that Mate stealer named Bella. She then snorted, shaking her head. What was she saying? One look at her, and Bella would be wiped from his mind? Yeah, she's pretty, but she's nothing compared to me. She's a pathetic little human, with no fashion sense. It'll be okay...

She stood up and fixed her perfectly styled hair, and walked over to _her _Mate, "You've kept me waiting long enough." Alice said with a smirk, which caused Jasper to tear his gaze away from Bella, and look over to the tiny vampire, who radiated lust, determination, and jealousy.

"Pardon?" Jasper asked, his eyes trained towards Bella who walked over to a table, to serve some customers.

"I'm Alice. You're Jasper, right? I already knew that, of course." Alice rattled off, catching Jasper off guard as he just frowned at her in confusion, "You see, I have a gift. I have... visions. You're an empath, right?" she said with a whisper, stepping a little too close for comfort near Jasper, who backed up a little. He sat there shocked that she knew what gift he had, and that she had visions of the future. "And I saw that we're Mates..."

Jasper's frown deepened as he looked at the vampire next to him. Mates? Peter once described what finding your Mate and being with her is like. For some reason, he went into incredible detail telling him _everything._ He didn't leave out a single detail for Jasper. It's an instant attraction to your Mate, because she's your other half. You'll feel a tugging in your chest, exerting pressure when your Mate is not within range, pulling you to her, and her to you. He also described that humans will not feel the full extent of the pull, because they're fragile bodies can't handle it. It would cave in their hearts if they felt it as intensely as vampires do. They will, however, feel the same instant attraction...

Then it all clicked for Jasper and he inwardly laughing as he realizes that his cryptic asshole of a brother helped him out again.

Peter was warning Jasper about Alice, so he wouldn't fall for it, and that's why he described the Mating in detail. Jasper smiles as he realizes that's why he felt a connection towards Bella as soon as he saw her... because _she was_ his Mate. That's why Peter wouldn't let him come to Philadelphia seven years ago, because _she_ wouldn't be here for Jasper, and she would have been too young, until now. _He fucking knew! _Jasper can already picture the knowing smirk when he returns to Texas... _'with his heart's desire'_, Bella.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I think you've made a mistake." Jasper drawled as Bella walked back over, Jasper bringing the mug to his lips and chugging the rest of the coffee. Bella lifted the pot and walked over to Jasper, pouring some more in his mug with a smile. "Thank you, Darlin'." he said with a wink, causing Bella to blush and walk over to another table.

Alice glared at the brunette named Bella, which didn't go unnoticed by Jasper. It sent his hackles up as he perceived her as a threat against his Mate, especially from the hostile emotions. "I think your _visions _might be wrong, Miss Alice. Now, if you'll excuse me." Jasper said, turning back to the counter and bringing the coffee mug to his lips, taking a sip. Alice huffed and slammed change down on the counter for her mug of coffee she didn't drink, before she stormed out of the diner.

Alice vowed that just for that, she would destroy sweet Bella, for messing up her whole future. She was determined that she had to ruin everything for them, and she would. A dark smirk crossed her lips as she planned revenge. She ruined everything for Alice. Going to the Cullens by herself, and living in a house with two Mated couples was not how it what she wanted or what the future held. With Jasper always, the _God of War_, defending her and influencing them, she would have been the most relied on, and in turn, most catered member of that coven. Now, it's gone. They would second guess her visions, and not trust her. They wouldn't accept her as easily without _Major Jasper Whitlock _looking to change his diet.

Jasper rolled his eyes before pulling out a pack of Lucky's and matches from his pocket, placing one in his mouth and lighting it. Same with coffee, vampires can smoke cigarettes, and it, obviously, won't damage their lungs because, they're already dead.

"Friend of yours?" Bella asked, as Jasper blew out smoke to the side. He shook his head and placed the pack of smokes back in his pocket. "Seemed kind of angry."

"I turned her down, that's why." Jasper replied, inwardly smirking at the feeling of elation and relief that welled up inside Bella and spilled out. "Bella, what time do you get off work?"

She looked a little shocked at that question, but her emotions showed excitement and anxiety, "Uh...w-well, my shift ends at eleven, but it's usually dead in here on Mondays... so I could probably leave early."

"Would you like to go see a late movie with me?" Jasper asked and Bella bit her lip debating. She can't deny the attraction she feels to Jasper, and he's been nothing but a polite gentleman. Why not take a chance and see where it leads. She doesn't have to work until four pm tomorrow, anyway... _You only live once, take a chance!_

"Sure."

* * *

Jasper stayed for the next three hours at the diner and talked to Bella, between her waiting on customers. He asked her questions about herself, completely fascinated by her and not getting bored with hearing her voice. He learned that her full name was Isabella Swan, she was eighteen and lived on her own in an apartment. He could listen to her talk for hours, while Bella absolutely loved talking to him. He was very sweet and kind, a true southern gentlemen. She learned that his full name was Jasper Whitlock, he was nineteen and primarily lived with a couple of friends back in Texas, but was wandering around. She couldn't believe that this handsome man was that interested in her 'boring' life. All she does is work at the diner in hopes of saving enough money to go back to school.

"Bella, you can head out now." Bella's boss, Frank, called from the kitchen window and her heart leaped in joy and anxiety. She was nervous, because she was going to the movies with this handsome man. Jasper placed a five on the table for the coffee he had which Bella quickly collected and put it in the register, before handing him back his change, which he wouldn't accept.

"Jasper, this is over four dollars for three cups of coffee. I can't accept this tip." Bella started, but Jasper shook his head.

"It's three cups of coffee _and _your wonderful company." Jasper drawled and she smiled shyly, glancing down to avert his gaze. "Take it, Darlin'."

Bella hated handouts and receiving things she didn't earn, but she could tell Jasper wasn't going to give up. Hell, she could put it to her rainy day fund that she kept in her room. Sighing, she put it in her pocket, along with her other tips from that night. "See you, Frank."

"Be safe, doll!" Frank yelled from the kitchen and Bella pulled on her coat and scarf. Jasper stood up and watched as she walked around the counter and over to him with a smile. Jasper opens the door to the diner for Bella, who blushed and thanked him before walking out the door. The rain had stopped, and the sky was dark, the streetlights illuminating the way. Once they were both outside, Jasper extended his elbow and Bella put her hand in the crook of his elbow, Jasper placing his hand over hers. Bella twitched from the electric shock of his skin on hers, and noticed that he was very cold, but it's probably just the chilled weather. The shock didn't go unnoticed by Jasper, who smiled as he felt it, warmth spreading all over his body, starting at his chest.

"I love Philadelphia this time of year. I love seeing the Christmas lights in the streets. It's beautiful..." Bella murmured, looking up to the streetlights with Christmas lights wrapped around them. Jasper looked over to Bella with a smile, adoring the innocent wonder in her eyes and the happiness that her emotions are radiating. There's so much beauty in the world, but not many people can actually see it. Bella is one of those who can.

"It is. I used to love Christmas as a kid. My parents went all out for me and my brothers." Jasper replied with a smile, happy to think back on one of the human memories that he can remember. Bella smiled at Jasper, liking hearing about his life and just enjoyed the sound of his voice.

"So did my parents. We didn't have much, but they always made sure they made Christmas very special. I remember one Christmas when I was seven, and we were still living in Akron, we couldn't afford a Christmas tree that year, because my mama and daddy had to spend all of our money on bills. They felt really bad and I was upset that we couldn't get a tree, because it was the first year that we didn't get one... Well, my daddy used to paint people's houses for them, to get a little extra money, so he had some spare paint in our garage. He took cans of green and red that he had left over from a job, and painted a Christmas tree right on our living room wall. My mama and I took the red paint and made the decorations." Bella reminisced with a smile, Jasper loving watching her get lost in the memory. He gives her hand a slight squeeze, and she turns her brown orbs to his ruby gaze.

"Your mama and daddy sound like they were good people." Jasper commented, Bella nodded her head.

"They were the best." she then looked over to him, "Jasper, please don't take offense to this, because I don't want to offend you, but-" Jasper cut her off, knowing what she was curious about.

"My eyes?" he asked and she nodded her head, sheepish smile on her face.

"If you don't want to tell me..."

"No, no, it's okay. I was... born like this. It's a medical condition."

"Have they always been like that?" she asked him. There's not any malicious intent in her words, just generally curious.

He smiles wryly, "Ever since I was a newborn." he told her, inwardly chuckling at the 'inside joke'.

She nodded her head, before feeling very nervous. He sent her a little courage, and she cleared her throat. "I think... I think that they make you look handsome, and unique." Bella said with a smile, Jasper looked down to her surprised, but returned the smile just the same. He loved that she accepted his eyes so easily, though his heart is constricting in how he lied to her... even if it was a little fib.

"They're nothing compared to yours, Darlin'." Jasper drawled with a grin, Bella scoffed and shook her head.

"They're just brown... boring brown."

"No, they're not 'boring brown', they're complex. They're full of soul and warmth, but the strength in them is impalpable. They're also not 'just brown', there are greens and golds swirling through them... stunning..." Jasper told her, which caused Bella to stop and look over to Jasper with wide eyes.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Bella said and Jasper lifted her hand to his mouth, placing a kiss on the back of it. Bella's heart stuttered again and Jasper smiled, tucking her hand back in his arm and leading her into the movie theatre.

They decided to see 'Jailhouse Rock' since Bella held a fondness for Elvis Presley, though he couldn't compare to Jasper in her eyes. During the movie, Jasper wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders and she smiled, moving closer to him and leaned into his touch. Jasper was happier than a pig in shit with his arm around his Mate, that hollow hole that he held in his chest vanished without a trace, and he knew it was because of the proximity of her to him.

As they walked home in the empty streets, the temperature dropped significantly, causing Bella to tighten up her scarf and coat, her teeth slightly chattering from the frosty November air. It actually looked like it would start to snow soon. Jasper noticed this and needed to tend to his human Mate's needs, stopping Bella, and turned her to him. She looked at him confused, before he took off his scarf and placed it around her neck. He then took off his coat and she started to protest, "Jasper, you'll be freezing!"

He shook his head, helping her into the large coat, which went over hers easily, "I don't feel the cold, Darlin'."

She sighed and let him help her into his coat, because she felt incredibly warm and the smell of his scent surrounded her like a fuzzy blanket. She also saw that he didn't even flinch as the cold air stung her face, so maybe he wasn't really cold. "Thank you, Jasper." Bella replied with a smile, and Jasper couldn't help but return it.

"No problem, Darlin'. What kind of gentleman would I be if I let a lady freeze?" Jasper joked and Bella laughed, the sound slightly stunned Jasper for a couple of seconds with how it affected him. That warm feeling was back, replacing the years and years of frigid cold. Jasper wrapped an arm across Bella's shoulders and she leaned closer to him, periodically inhaling his masculine scent from his scarf and coat. She noted that he smelled like the country, like home.

Right around the block from her apartment, they heard a radio playing loudly through a cracked window. Jasper glanced up to the window and looked at Bella with a smile, "Would you like to dance?"

"Here?" Bella asked shocked, and Jasper nodded his head with a smile. Bella gnawed on her lip, before looking up at him with a smile, "Okay."

'In the Still of the Night' started to play and Jasper took Bella's hand, placing it on his shoulder. He kept the other one in his hand, and placed his hand on her slim waist, pulling her close to him. "I gotta warn you, I'm not very good..."

Jasper found her embarrassment quite endearing and smiled, "You're perfect, Darlin'." he replied, swaying to the slow music with Bella, enjoying the sweet smell of his Mate. Strawberries and something floral... lilacs, maybe? Gradually, they moved closer and closer, until Bella's head was rested on Jasper's shoulder, and he brought his face to the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. She let go of his hand, and wrapped both arms around his neck, while he rested his on the small of her back, a daring move, but she didn't mind it one bit.

Bella couldn't believe that she was that close to a guy, and completely serene. There's no discomfort when she's around Jasper, a man she only met earlier that day. She felt at home, for the first time since her mama died. She felt capable and important, and she adored him for making her feel that way.

When the song ended, Bella lifted her head to see Jasper smiling at her. "Thank you."

"_Thank you_, Bella."

From the shadows, a vengeful vampire watched the scene with envy in her eyes, and a craving for death on her tongue. She hated Bella, she loathed her, she despised her for taking Jasper away. She would get her revenge however, she just had to see what she could do. With that, she disappeared, in fear of throwing up at the romantic scene.

After another dance, Jasper walked Bella up to her apartment, not pleased when he saw that it was in a lower-class neighborhood, and some sketchy looking people loitered outside. This is where his beloved lie? This was unacceptable, and would need to change her, soon. For now, he would just be a guardian angel for her, and make sure no harm came to the most precious thing in his life. "Thank you for the wonderful night, Jasper."

Jasper smiled at her, tucking a stray hair that fell out of her headband behind her ear, "No, thank you, Bella. I had a wonderful time... I would like to do it again, if you would like."

"Yes, that would be great." Bella said, a little shocked that he wanted to spend more time with her. She went to take off his scarf and coat, but he stopped her, shaking his head.

"Keep 'em, Darlin'." Jasper said and she frowned, going to protest, before seeing the finality in his expression, and nodded her head. "Sweet dreams, Bella." he said, trailing the back of his knuckles down her flushed cheek.

"Goodnight." she said, unlocking her door and opening it, before stopping. Jasper watched as she turned to him and stood on her tip-toes, quickly placing her lips against his in a simple, chaste kiss, before disappearing into her apartment, her emotions elated.

* * *

_A/N: This will be a two-shot. By the way, Christmastime in Philadelphia is absolutely gorgeous __My favorite place to be, during my favorite time. __The dance scene was inspired by The Notebook. I hate that movie, but that scene was fucking beautiful. This is what I thought about when I always hear how Jasper was approached by Alice in the diner._

_"Hi, I have visions and we're Mates. You've kept me waiting long enough."_

_"Uh, calm down, crazy pixie."_

_Seriously, does anybody else find that to be the creepiest shit ever? Anyway, I needed to serve some justice for myself and of course, I needed my OTP involved. I can't ship anyone else except Jasper and Bella._

_Title is inspired by the song 'In the Still of the Night' by The Five Satins_


	2. PART II

**In the Still of the Night**

Back in Texas, two vampires were all cuddled up on the couch in their living room, basking in the love they feel for one another. The male, named Peter, looked down to his beautiful Mate, Charlotte, and smiled. Every single day since she woke up, he knew how lucky he was to have her in his life. She was the other half to his soul, the light in his life. He will always be thankful to his brother, Jasper, for letting her live and letting them escape.

Peter suddenly sighed and smiled, causing the blonde in his arms to glance up to him, "What?"

"First bond. She kissed him." Peter explained and Charlotte smiled, happy that Jasper would finally meet his Mate, after being so alone for so long.

"What about the Seer?"

He snorted, "He barely glanced at her with his Mate near him. He was totally captivated before she could even approach him. Finally, that boy is going to get laid!" Peter joked, making Charlotte roll her eyes and slap his chest.

"Don't be so crude. Your brother finally found the love of his life."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, he needs to get laid. Maybe his panties won't be in such a twist."

"Oh, wait till I tell the Major that you said that." Charlotte threatened and Peter narrowed his eyes at his wife and Mate. No way in hell he would let her tell the Major, because he will get his ass kicked. No matter how good he is at fighting, the Major is better, always better.

"You wouldn't."

Charlotte smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, I would."

Peter huffed, a pout pulling at his lips, which made Charlotte laugh, "What the hell, I'm going to get reamed for speaking the truth."

"Peter, maybe I should rip your tongue out so you can't speak at all."

"No, you wouldn't. You like what I do with my tongue..." Peter said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and Charlotte groaned, shaking her head. Her Mate was a sarcastic, snarky, and a few beers short of a six-pack, but she loved him anyway. You love something, you gotta love it all, or else it ain't love.

* * *

Back in Philadelphia, Jasper stood there stunned outside his Mate's door, momentarily forgetting how to walk. His Mate kissed him on her own accord. It was absolutely perfect, no matter how quick it was. Thankfully, to his eidetic memory, he was able to recall the whole thing. Her warm lips against his, the sweet taste of those gorgeous, pouty lips, the feelings of happiness and comfort she felt. It was a cherished moment, one he would play over and over in his head like a broken record. A beautiful, broken record.

He walked outside of the apartment building, not able to stop the smile that spread across his face. His Mate kissed him. It felt like millions of shocks running through his body when her warm lips touched his. They were as soft as they looked and the taste - oh, the taste - was incredible. She tasted just how she smelled, like strawberries. He couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky, a monster like him, to be Mated to a sweet girl like Bella. He was going to make her his, because hell, he was already hers, in any way she wanted. Mind, body, and soul...

He looked down at his clothes, his smile only growing at the thought of how beautiful she was in his coat, and he noticed her taking big gulps of his scent, the comfort spreading through her. Those were the times when he loved his gift, and he seemed to love it even more around Bella, since hers were so pure, so potent, and so innocent. _What a lovely, lovely girl, and she's mine_. He now needed to find some new clothes, so he heads up to North West Philadelphia to the suburban areas, wanting to find some new clothes and a place to change. He also wanted to stop for a quick hunt, finding a homeless man and getting rid of him.

The run to Chestnut Hill doesn't take too long, and Jasper found an empty house with clothes that would fit him, the family that lived in the house was gone, so he took some clothes from the father. He knew that he was going to have to keep sneaking into houses and getting new clothes for the next week, but he would do it for Bella.

Bella couldn't believe that she kissed him, but let out a tiny, excited squeal that she did. Her heart was hammering against her ribcage, and she was shaking as she smiled. When did she get so brazen? She liked it, though. She loved the feeling of his cold lips against hers.

Cold. He seemed to be so cold, but she assumed that maybe it went hand in hand with the medical condition that affected his eyes. She felt bad because some people might be put off by the ruby irises, but she thought that they added to his beauty, and she loved it. She thought that Jasper was the most handsome man on this Earth. Everything about him was so enticing, and she knew that she was falling, hard.

Jasper came by the diner for the next week, always taking a spot at the counter and drinking coffee and getting to know his beautiful Mate. He told her about his brother Peter, and his wife, Charlotte. They joked about him taking her back to the country, though deep down, he was serious, and also just wanted to know about fun facts. Favorite color, hobby, music, etc. They both grew closer and closer each day, the bond forming between them was working fast at growing, and the simple kisses they share after Jasper walked Bella home were incredible, though Bella yearns to go a little further, where she's never gone before.

Jasper left the diner to go hunt, and told Bella that he would see her the next day, same time, same place. Though, he would be going to a house to get some clothes, and then he would go hunt. Jasper, being a little overprotective, already wiped his scent all over Bella's building, warning off any male vampires to stay away, because what's his is in there. He would never let any harm befall what has become the most precious thing in the world to him.

Before he departed, he snuck a quick kiss to her lips, causing her to blush. He sent her a wink, licking his lips as he stepped into the fresh air and tasting his sweet on them. Christ, she was intoxicating. Everything about her drew him in and kept him there, but she craved to be closer.

Bella wished that her mama was still alive, so she could ask her if it was wrong that she wanted to do more things with Jasper. His kisses were amazing, but she wanted to go further... possibly, all the way. What Bella didn't understand was that Jasper was making sure she was holding the reins, and he wanted to make sure she was completely comfortable with him. He would never push her into anything she didn't want to do, though it was getting harder to hold back. She was so beautiful.

Bella watched Jasper walk out of the diner, a little tugging in her heart the farther he walked away. Who knew she could have been so lucky to have met a man like that, and for him to have taken an interest in her. "What's going on there?" Bella's co-worker, Barbara, asked her with a small smirk, and Bella just smiled.

"That's Jasper." Bella told her friend, who smiled, seeing the look on Bella's face. She knew that look well, considering she gave it to her husband every single day. Bella was in love with that Jasper, and he her. The look of longing that was in his eyes was beautiful, and she knew that those two would be ending up together soon.

"Hold on to that one, baby. He cares a lot about you." Barbara told her, walking over to a table full of construction workers.

"Don't worry, I will." Bella said to herself, she made her round around the restaurant, the smile never leaving her face. Her shift seemed to drag on, and she was finally able to leave at around eleven at night. Barbara already left, since she had to get home with her family. Bella wiped down the tables and put away everything, while Frank took care of everything in the back.

"Go ahead home, Sweetheart." Frank said and Bella smiled, pulling her winter coat on. She then pulled on the scarf that Jasper gave her around her neck, inhaling his scent that still lingers within the fabric. She pulled on a pair of gloves and buttoned up her coat, before calling over her shoulder that she's heading out.

The streets of Philadelphia were empty, everyone all snuggled up in their warm bed, while Bella had to make her way home. She saw her apartment building in view and smiled, happy to get out of the cold and into her warm bed... deep down, she would like Jasper to be waiting for her when she got home. She could picture him waiting in her bed for her and she would crawl under the covers and into his embrace, while he placed kisses all over her face and murmured his love for her, before they slipped into a peaceful sleep. She also imagined that being down in Texas, a ranch of their own, total privacy, just the two of them. Bella found herself desperately wanting to make that fantasy a reality.

As she walked up to the front of her building, she was suddenly grabbed from behind and moved at an incredible speed into the alley behind her building. She felt herself being propelled by strong hands, her head slamming into the brick wall at her temple, and making her pathetically cry out in pain. She sank to the floor, her head feeling dizzy and her stomach suddenly nauseous.

Looking up to her attacker, her vision doubles and she focuses on a pink, winter coat. It's that girl from the diner, the one Jasper 'turned down'. _What is she doing? Why is she attacking me? _Bella thought as she fought the bile in her throat that was threatening to spill. The girl's lips twitched upward, before she knocked Bella unconscious with a hit to her head, her smile even widening. She was going to enjoy this. Bella unknowingly put up her shield as a line of defense and that blocked the vision that tried to trickle to the forefront of Alice's head. All Alice saw in Bella's future was blackness, and knew that was this pathetic human's death...

Jasper was buttoning up a shirt he had taken from a random house, when he keeled over from the pain that flared in his chest. He felt fear, pain, confusion, and anxiety. Somehow, he knew that it was the bond he had formed with Bella and those emotions meant that she was in trouble. A growl erupts from his throat as he runs out of the house and in the direction the pull is exerting. He pushed himself harder than he had ever pushed himself. He was not even a blur to any witnessing humans, he was completely invisible. He was running with the wrath of hell in his heart for any who dared to touch his Bella. Thinking of ways to kill them for hurting her...

He closed in on her neighborhood, when he smelled vampire. It was that woman, Alice, from the diner. What the hell is she doing? He followed the scent and realized that her scent crossed with Bella's sweet scent, which made another growl erupt from his throat. Following the pull to an alley, he sees Alice standing over a crumpled body on the ground. Bella.

He suddenly had the vampire up against the wall by her throat, glancing out of the corner of his eye, Bella was unconscious on the ground, a drop of crimson running from her temple. He turned back towards the aberration he was holding against the wall and snarled at her, "You touched what's mine..."

"It's wrong... it's not supposed to be like this... you were supposed to be mine..." Alice choked out, the grip on her throat got tighter and tighter with each word. He pulled her so her face was right at his, she could feel his cold breath on her face.

"Let's get one thing straight before your death... Bella is mine, just like I am hers. Your _visions _were obviously wrong, because she is the only one for me... _NOT YOU!_ You have hurt my Mate, and that just won't do, _Alice_. Have a happy death..." he said and the sound of ripping metal filled the air as he took the head from her body, tossing it in a nearby dumpster. He then ripped apart the rest of the tiny vampire's body, venom staining his hands. As soon as Alice's remains were in the dumpster, he lit match and tossed it in, turning the vampire to ash, and taking care of the threat against his Mate.

His Mate.

He quickly flitted to her side and saw that she was unconscious, with a wound to her head. He gently picked her up and smiled when she snuggled into him, shaking from the cold of the winter air. He flitted inside the building and up the stairs to her apartment, opening the door with the keys from her pocket.

As soon as he stepped into her tiny apartment, the phone rang. He wasn't going to answer it, but something was telling him that he had to. With his beloved snuggled safely in his arms, he walked over to the phone and put it to his ear, "Howdy there, Major."

He sighed as he heard his brother's voice, "Peter..."

"Didja get her?"

"You knew this was going to happen to her?" Jasper growled into the phone, completely enraged with his Captain right now. There wasn't exactly a way of getting in contact with Jasper, but still... His Mate was hurt by that vindictive witch, and he wasn't happy at anyone.

"Yes, and I knew that you would get to her in time and everything would be alright. Trust me, brother, it had to happen this way. Now listen to me, because I just got a shit load of information pop into my head. First, take care of the wound on her head, she's going to wake up in about a minute after I hang up. Take that black Chrysler that's parked across the street from you, and get your ass down to Texas. Bella Swan is going to go missing, never to be found. Bella Whitlock is going to coming down to Texas to meet her big brother and sister. See you tomorrow!"

Peter then hung up and Jasper sighed, shaking his head. It was best to just listen to him, and thank him later. He wasn't one to spout bullshit in an important situation, like Jasper had just found himself in. Glancing down to his Mate, he saw a new drop of crimson leak down her head and he leaned forward, licking the blood away. The taste of her blood mixed with her skin, instantly made his dick hard, but he pushed that away, not needing those thoughts right now. He needs to tend to his wounded Mate's needs. He continued to lap at the wound with his tongue, sealing the cut with his venom and cleaning up the blood.

Like Peter said, a minute later Bella whimpers and opens her eyes, blinking a couple of times to focus on Jasper, while he continued to clean the cut. Her head is pounding, but all she can focus on is this angel above her. She felt his cold tongue gently lapping at her head, but she was too tired to even question it, because she knew that he was with her, and to his delight, she smiled, "Jasper."

"Hello, Beautiful. How are you feeling?"

She started to answer him, but gasped and looked around, "W-where is she?"

Jasper gently brushed a lock of hair off her head, rocking her in his embrace, "Shh... she's gone. I took care of her."

"She was so fast... and strong. I thought I was going to die without seeing you again..." she trailed off, a couple of tears slipping down her cheek, which he just brushed away and kisses her flushed cheeks, "Jasper... were you licking my blood?"

Jasper sighed and nodded his head, which caused her frown to only deepen, "Yes, Bella... because that's what I drink."

"What?" she gasped out.

"I'm a vampire, Bella."

She then did something Jasper didn't expect.

She fainted.

* * *

After Bella came to, she was a little freaked out, but he took his time and calmly explained everything to Bella. She let him explain it all, and when he told her that he would never hurt her, she did something that he didn't expect for the second time that night - she said that she trusted him. Something only two people have ever done to Jasper before.

"Bella, I want to take you to my home in Texas. Please, come with me? Make me the happiest man on this Earth? Be my Mate, my wife... be mine?" Jasper asked, holding the both of her hands in his, and praying that she says yes.

"On one condition..." Bella said and Jasper nods, willing to do anything for her to be with him, "I'll be yours, as long as that means that you're mine."

Jasper smiled and he nodded his head, cupping her face and bringing his lips to her, loving the feel of her warm, soft lips against his.

"I'll make you so happy, Darlin'. I promise." Jasper said, before kissing her again.

* * *

He filled Bella in on the plan, telling her to only take things that she couldn't live without, and Bella took the two things that held the last link to her late parents - their wedding rings. They weren't able to keep much after they moved to Philadelphia, because they had to sell many of their things for money. Her mama and daddy made sure that they kept their wedding rings, though.

They took the Chrysler from across the street like Peter said, and made their way down to Texas, Jasper answering all of Bella's questions on the way down. He felt how excited Bella was to be going back down south. She told him that she always wanted to move back to the country, but couldn't afford it. Jasper vowed to build her a house in the country, anything she wanted. Hell, he would look for the house she and her parents lived in and buy it if he could... anything to make her happy.

Peter and Charlotte were waiting on the porch of their secluded house when they pulled up. Jasper could feel how nervous Bella was to meet them, but assured her that they already loved her and that she shouldn't be scared. She shouldn't, because he would kick their asses if they tried to hurt her.

"Welcome home, Major." Char said, not taking her eyes from the beautiful woman on his arm. She grinned at Bella, not showing any teeth, liking the girl already. She could already see how relaxed Jasper was.

"Well, look what we have here, Char. She looks good enough to eat." Peter joked with a big grin, as he got an eyeful of his new sister. He was kidding as he 'knew' that there was no way he, or Charlotte, would ever harm her, as they already loved her so much. He watched as her eyes widened and she curled into Jasper's side, who was growling at him with a mean glare on his face.

A crack upside the head make him whimper as he turned to his angry Mate, "Dammit, woman! I was jus' kiddin'! You don't have to scramble my brains."

"Excuse my husband, Sugar. I'm afraid his brains were long scrambled before I came along." Charlotte tells Bella with a wink, drawing the human girl out from Jasper's embrace, so that she could hug her. Bella felt comfortable with this woman, and hugged her back. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Charlotte, and this is my idiot husband, Peter."

"Hey!" Peter cried, mock-hurting.

"Bella. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife... well, what are you waiting for? Kiss your woman, dumbass!" Peter said, causing Char to smack him on the back of the head as Jasper and Bella chuckled. Jasper brought his hands to her cheeks and pulled his bride close, kissing her. Her lips tasted just as sweet as the first kiss, the ambrosia stained on them that was insatiable. He could smell the blood rushing to his wife's cheeks as they kiss, her emotions pouring out love and happiness. Bella could believe that Jasper was her husband, and she his wife.

He asked her to marry him on Christmas Day and she accepted. She knew that it was going fast, but she understood that she was in love with Jasper, and nothing about it felt wrong. She loved Jasper and wanted to be with him for eternity, as a vampire. They were married on New Years Eve, Peter officiating the ceremony. They used Bella's parents rings, two simple gold bands, that were the perfect fit.

Peter and Charlotte decided to roam around the country for a couple of months, leaving the newlyweds for some alone time. They hugged their brother and new sister goodbye, before heading out to wherever the wind blows them. As soon as they were out of sight, Jasper swept Bella off her feet and walked to the empty house, home. He carried his bride over the threshold and into their bedroom, their lips not disconnecting.

"How did I get so lucky?" Jasper murmured against his wife's lips and she giggled, pulling back a little.

She decided to tease him a bit, "I'm not sure. How did you?"

"Hey, it's not my fault I fell for you, Darlin'... your emotions are what tripped me." Jasper said with a big grin and Bella laughed, pulling his face closer to hers. Jasper loved how playful he could feel with Bella and how relaxed. He didn't have to act like the Major all the time around her, because the held shared ownership of his body. She took him all, Major and Jasper.

"That was adorable, Mr. Whitlock." Bella said, still giggling.

"I'm glad you think so, Mrs. Whitlock."

"I love you, Jasper." Bella said and Jasper kissed her again, brushing his nose against hers.

"I love you, Bella, more than anything." He gently set her down on the edge of the bed, and could feel that she was nervous, though she had no reason to be. He would never hurt her, but Bella wasn't nervous about that, she was nervous about not being enough to please him. He sensed her trepidation and pulled back, looking down into her beautiful brown eyes, "Do you not want to do this, Beautiful? It's okay if you don't, I won't be mad at you."

"No, I want to... very much so, but I'm scared. What if I don't please you?"

Jasper cupped her face in his hands, "My sweet Bella, you please me by breathing, by living, by existing. Never think that you don't please me, Sweetheart. You're magnificent and mine. I know you've never done this before, but I'll take care of you."

"Make love to me, Jasper." she whispered, Jasper smiling and connecting their lips. He reached behind her and found the zipper to her dress, pulling it down and sliding it off her shoulders. She stood up and the dress fell at her feet, leaving her in nothing but her white panties. Jasper drank her almost naked body in hungrily, wanting to keep the image in his brain forever. She was marvelous; her breasts were firm and fit into his hands, with rose-colored nipples, her stomach was flat, her legs long and slim. She felt self-conscious about her lack of clothes for a second, before she saw the look on his face and the word he murmured.

"Beautiful..." he purred, and this helped boost Bella's confidence a little and she smiled, moving forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him. Bella undid the buttons on his shirt and slid it off his shoulders, her hands tracing over his bare, chiseled chest as he holds her close, places kisses all over her neck. His nose traced up and down the carotid artery, smelling the sweet nectar under her pale skin. No temptation...

He laid her back on the bed and positioned himself between her legs, his throbbing member was so close to her heat, it was begging to be sheathed inside of his beautiful Bella, marking her his. He looked down to see her nod, before he thrust inside of her, stopping at her barrier. She whimpered slightly and he cupped her face in his hands, bringing his lips down to hers, before thrusting once again and taking her Maidenhead. Bella screamed inside his mouth at the slight stinging, before it was only a minor discomfort. She felt incredibly full, and soon that fullness turned into a gradually growing pleasure. Jasper took away most of the pain, and started filling her with his lust for her, and he almost lost control when she let out a breathy moan. He took that as his cue to move, so he pulled out, before pushing in again, and again, and again.

She was achingly beautiful; a light sheen of sweat covered her glorious body, her brown hair was splayed about the pillow like a halo, her mouth was slightly parted with moans escaping her throat, her eyes were filled with love for the man above her, while Jasper smiled down at her. He couldn't believe that this woman below him was his, and that she loved him as much as he felt she did. He felt that she was right at the precipice, and he filled her with enough of his desire to push her off, and send her into an orgasm, triggering his own, with a thunderous roar of her name. He lost himself for a second and quickly latched onto the left side of her neck to mark her as his... only for a warm ambrosia to fill his mouth. He snapped his eyes open, remembering that his bride was a human. Thinking quickly, he swallowed the blood that was still in his mouth and quickly placed his mouth back at the bleeding wound, pumping her full of his venom. He then moved onto her hands and wrists, before she let out a loud scream, signalling the venom is spreading and the transformation has started.

Jasper lifted his wife up and brought her to the bathroom, filling the tub with water before sitting down with her in his lap and washed all of the blood off her. He gently washed the blood over her tiny body, kissing behind her ear and on her neck, right over the bite. He tried to take away most of the pain for her, and whispered all of his love.

"I'm so sorry for this pain. I love you, Bella. Forever."

* * *

She woke up three days later as a vampire, and was ecstatic. Jasper had thought that she was going to hate him, but she said that she was hoping for it after Charlotte had told her how male vampires mark their Mates. She adapted quite well to being a vampire, and stuck to the natural diet of criminals. Over time, she learned how to expand her shield, so Jasper wouldn't have to feel the emotions of his meals, giving him an easier time with feeding. He wasn't just pulled from his depression, he was yanked and did a complete one-eighty.

Jasper looked down the beauty he was holding in his arms as they watched the sun set, and thought that he sure is glad that he went inside that diner to get out of the rain. Bella looked up to her husband and smiled, knowing that her parents would be proud of her and who her husband is. Jasper returned the smile and leaned up, bringing her lips up to his in a kiss. As the cheesy, fairy tale saying goes...

Jasper and Bella Whitlock lived happily ever after, for all of eternity...

Everyone should remain blind to the future, theirs and others. If one person could see it, then they would have too much power. Alice should have known once the paths shifted, that she didn't belong in his future, but she was envious and needed to cause pain. She didn't realize that Fate doesn't like to be played with, and she is the sister of Karma. Those two are very vindictive and loyal to each other. Remember, if you sow pain, you will reap it tenfold...

_The End._

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed, and thank you for your kind words._

_-Wonderland xo Writing-_


End file.
